¿Simple confusión o amor?
by Miku Soseki
Summary: Una poción de amor. Un Midorikawa enamorado de su mejor amigo. Un Kazemaru confundido sobre sus sentimientos. Un Endo que no se rendirá tan fácil. Y un Hiroto que no sabe que hacer. ¿Simple confusión o amor? / ¿Mido x Kaze? Endo x Kaze & Hiro x Mido


¡Aquí una nueva historia, disfrutenla :D!

**Disclamer:** Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuese muchas cosas serían diferentes (:.

**Summary:** Midorikawa sólo quería enamorar a Hiroto, no importaba que método usase... pero al final todo salió al revés. ¿Mido x Kaze? Endo x Kaze & Hiro x Mido

* * *

><p><strong>¿Simple confusión o amor?<br>**

**Prólogo**

—¡Vamos Kazemaru! ¡Por favor!

—Midorikawa, un no es un no.

—¡Pero quizás le puedas dar un poco a Endo y…!

—¡QUE NO!

—¡Eres muy malo! ¡Te odio! —Y al decir eso, Ryuuji se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo, enojado. Kazemaru soltó un suspiro.

Bueno, quizás no sea tan malo ayudar a Midorikawa… ¡NO NO NO NO! ¡Otra vez estaba cayendo en su trampa! ¡Esta vez no ayudaría a Midorikawa! Algo le decía que iba a salir mal… como siempre.

Y es que, en todos sus planes para conquistar a Hiroto siempre había algo que terminaba saliendo mal. Como aquella vez cuando le escribió una carta de amor… no puso el destinatario y se equivocó de casillero. Consecuencias: Fue acosado por un chico de primero por un mes.

Luego trató de darle celos con Shirou. Consecuencias: Un Goenji celoso, Atsuya persiguiéndolo por toda la ciudad y un ojo morado. Bueno, al menos hizo su buena acción del año, Goenji terminó declarándose a Fubuki y ahora ambos salen. Pero claro está que Goenji aún mira con malos ojos a Midorikawa.

Y ahora Midorikawa quería usar una poción de amor para –según él- agilizar el proceso de declaración de Hiroto hacia el peliverde. ¿Qué de donde había sacado una poción de amor? Pues se lo compró a un sujeto por internet que se hacía llamar _'God of Love'_. Vaya a saber uno en que pensaba Midorikawa cuando lo compró. La cosa es que Ryuuji quiere la ayuda de Kazemaru para poder proceder con el plan. ¿A quién engañaba? Lo único que quería era una persona a quien poder echarle la culpa si algo salía mal.

Soltó un suspiro, ni modo. Si no aceptaba, igual lo iba a molestar.

—Está bien Midorikawa, tu ganas —Ni bien terminó de decir esas palabras, Midorikawa ya lo había agarrado del abrazo y lo halaba fuera de la habitación. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Soltó un suspiro, aún sentía que algo iría a salir mal…

* * *

><p>Ambos pelilargos se escondían detrás de un muro, observando cuidadosamente a su objetivo entre sus compañeros del club de fútbol. Mientras tanto Hiroto se sintió observado, pero al voltear para ver quién era no encontró a nadie. Se extrañó un poco pero siguió con lo suyo.<p>

Dos cabezas –una azul y una verde- volvieron aparecer detrás del muro. Se habían escondido al percatarse que Hiroto volteó.

—¿Preparado Kazemaru? —Preguntó Midorikawa, demasiado animado.

—Sigo pensando es que mala idea… —Murmuró, Midorikawa lo miró con el ceño fruncido— Ya, ya. ¿Cómo funciona esa cosa?

—Bueno, según las instrucciones —comenzó a explicar mirando la etiqueta del frasquito rosado que tenía entre sus manos— dice que se lo tiene que tomar, luego la persona se enamorara del primero que vea.

—Hum… así que tenemos que hacer que tome eso y que te vea primero… Siento lástima por el pobre de Hiroto.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó Ryuuji.

—¿Y bien que hacemos? —Preguntó ignorando la queja del peliverde. Este suspiró.

—Tú lo noqueas, yo se lo hago tomar a la fuerza —Contestó muy seguro de sí mismo.

—No sé porque pero sentía que ibas a sugerir eso… —Comentó, luego añadió en tono burlón— Eres muy predecible Mido-chan

—¡Cállate! —Sus mejillas enrojecieron por la vergüenza.

—¿Qué tal si se lo ponemos en su bebida…? —Sugirió Kazemaru, siendo la opción más obvia.

—La primera está mejor —aseguró el peliverde.

Kazemaru frunció el ceño.

—Ese plan es estúpido —Dijo un poco enojado— Todo el equipo va a estar viendo.

—Entonces será en los vestidores —Dijo, terminando la conversación ahí ya que al ver a Hiroto caminar hacia a los vestidores, exclamó— Es nuestra oportunidad ¡Vamos! —Y sin más, se fue corriendo hacia donde Hiroto. Kazemaru tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—¡Espera Midorikawa! —Gritó tratando de detenerlo corriendo detrás de él.

Algunos del equipo voltearon a ver lo que sucedía, viendo a Kazemaru corriendo detrás de Midorikawa que se dirigía a los vestidores, gritando que se detuviere. Nadie se extrañó del todo, porque era cosa de todos los días ver a Kazemaru y Midorikawa peleando. Pero para ojos de cierta persona, era diferente.

—Algo traman…

—¿Qué dijiste Shirou? —Preguntó Goenji que estaba a su lado, observando curioso a su novio. Shirou se sonrojó levemente al ver que había pensado en voz alta.

—N-No es nada Goenji-kun —Le contestó tímidamente.

Goenji sonrió levemente.

—¿Sabes Shirou? Te ves más lindo aún cuando te sonrojas —El rojo no se hizo esperar en la cara del defensa, este ocultó su rostro tras sus manos. Goenji se rió y lo abrazó por los hombros pegándolo a él. No muy lejos de ellos, un peli rosa tomaba entre sus brazos a un castaño ya que este se había torcido el tobillo y el más alto se había ofrecido a llevarlo a la enfermería.

—¡No es necesario todo esto Tsunami-san! —Exclamó nervioso el pequeño portero, moviéndose entre los brazos del surfista. Su rostro tan rojo por la vergonzosa situación.

—Vamos Tachi, no es para tanto —Comentó feliz Tsunami, comenzando a caminar hacia la enfermería.

¿Qué no era para tanto? ¡Claro que era para tanto! Estar entre los fuertes brazos del surfista hacía que su corazón latiera descontrolado en su pecho.

—Eres muy ligero Tachi —Rió levemente, lo que puso aún más nervioso al pequeño— También eres muy lindo…

Tachimukai sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

—…Tanto que me dan ganas de besarte —Susurró, pero fue lo suficientemente alto y claro para que Tachimukai lo escuchara.

Eso fue todo.

—¡AHH! ¡Tachimukai ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por kami! ¡Tachi está muerto! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Entrenador Kudou, necesito ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cuando decían que el amor te hacía idiota, era verdad.

Mientras tanto con nuestros protagonistas.

Midorikawa ya había entrado a los vestidores y buscaba a Hiroto sigilosamente, lo cual no fue difícil porque este se estaba bañando. Kazemaru entró entonces al lugar.

—Midorikawa, en serio creo que es una mala idea —Dijo acercándose a su amigo— ¿Qué tal si lo pensamos mejor antes?

El peliverde le hizo unas señas para que se callara y lo jaló hacia él.

—Solo llama a Hiroto, yo me encargo del resto —le susurró al oído. Kazemaru suspiró pero acepto. Midorikawa se fue a esconder en uno de los camerinos.

—Hirotooo, ¿estás aquí? —Preguntó mientras caminaba por el lugar. Entonces Hiroto salió de una de las duchas, asustando al peliazul.

—¿Qué sucede Kazemaru? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, el cual tenía tan solo una toalla cubriéndole la cintura.

—¿Te molesté? —Preguntó Kazemaru, pensando que quizás hubiera interrumpido su ducha. Pero el chico tan sólo sonrió amablemente.

—No, no te preocupes —le contestó— ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

Kazemaru se sintió nervioso, no sabía que excusa decirle. ¡Estúpido Midorikawa!

—Bueno, verás… —Trató de decir, pero un golpe en seco y al ver que el pelirrojo caía al suelo, lo interrumpieron— ¿Pero qué…? —Levantó la mirada y vio a Midorikawa delante de él con una tabla de madera entre sus manos— ¡Midorikawa! ¡¿Estás loco!

—Era necesario —Fue lo único que dijo Midorikawa, como si fuera normal golpear a la persona que te gusta con una tabla de madera.

—¡Estas demente!

Ryuuji ignoró el comentario y se agachó al lado del cuerpo inconsciente del pelirrojo. Sacó la botellita con la poción de amor, y estaba por abrir el frasquito para poder dársela pero alguien le arrebató la poción. El peliverde se giró para encarar a Kazemaru, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Kazemaru, dame la botella —Pidió tranquilamente el peliverde.

—¡NO! ¡Midorikawa, esto no es una buena idea! —El peliazul dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Que me des la botella te he dicho! —Midorikawa ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que el pelirrojo se despertara.

—¡NO!

—¡Dámela! —Y sin más, Midorikawa se lanzó contra su pobre amigo para tratar de quitarle la botella.

Ambos chicos rodaron por el suelo, Kazemaru tratando de mantener las manos de su amigo alejado de la botella y Midorikawa usando todo el uso de su fuerza para quitársela.

Luego de unos minutos, Midorikawa salió vencedor, después de todo era mucho más fuerte que el defensa. Se levantó y abrió el frasquito rápidamente, estaba por girarse para ir donde Hiroto pero otra vez lo interrumpieron solo que esta vez fue diferente.

Kazemaru, en su desesperación, se tiró sobre Ryuuji abrazándole de la cintura. Midorikawa se tambaleó para luego irse de espaldas. Abrió la boca para reclamar pero fue callado por un extraño líquido que por pura reacción se lo tragó. Sabía a fresa, en verdad era delicioso.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Kazemaru había cerrado los ojos por el impacto, tenía la cabeza gacha. Bueno, al menos había evitado que Midorikawa hiciera una estupidez. Levantó la cabeza para observar a su amigo. Esperó un insulto, un gripo de su parte pero no que este se le quedara mirando en estado de shock.

El peliazul lo observó mejor, Midorikawa tenía su cabello desordenado –Kazemaru suponía que igual debía de estar el suyo- y su cara, pelo y parte de sus hombros estaba húmeda. Pestañeó, luego giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, viendo ahí tirada la botellita que había generado el problema.

Oh no.

—M-Midorikawa, dime que no…

—Lo siento Kazemaru

Silencio.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! —El grito de ambos se escuchó por toda la escuela.

_Esto no podía estar pasandoles._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<br>**

Bien, sé que debería estar haciendo la continuación de mi otro fic pero es que no pude resistirme a escribir este TAT. Ya tenía la idea vagandome en la cabeza y ¡Pff! al fin lo escribí :3. Este fic no dudará mucho, unos 8 o 9 capitulos, pero no creo que pase más de 10.

Pero no se preocupen, tendré la conti de mi otro fic en esta semana :3.

Bueno, con respecto a las parejas, ya vieron un poco de ellas en este prólogo :3. Pero la principal será un cuadrado amoroso (si, LOL, un cuadrado xD) entre Midorikawa que va detrás de su mejor amigo gracias a la poción, Kazemaru que se irá confundiendo, Endo que no se dejará vencer y Hiroto que no sabe que hacer. Al final ¿quien se quedará con quien? Jajajaja, supongo que todos sabemos eso xD. Pero quizás la historia de un giro inesperado y termine muy extraña, quien sabe (?.

Y no me gusta mi summary (? ;_; y el título no sé si va bien con el fic D:! Cualquier cosa me avisan y lo cambio ;3;!

Posiblemente tenga la conti para la proxima semana -es que me emocioné y ya escribí un poco del segundo capi :3-, es dependiendo si lo termine y si termine la otra conti D:.

¡Bueno ahora si me despido! Espero les guste :3 ¡Bye!

* * *

><p><em>¿Review?<em>

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
